sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreams of an Absolution (Jesse McCartney song)
"Dreams of an Absolution" is Silver the Hedgehog's theme from the 2006 video game ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' which was performed by Jesse McCartney with the synthesizers were performed by Junkie XL and the additional vocals were also performed by Nicole Morier and Randy Crenshaw. The song's was composed by Alan Menken and lyrics written by Stephen Schwartz, Tom Holkenborg, Diane Warren, Jesse McCartney and Nicole Morier. The song was produced by Alan Menken, Stephen Schwartz, Robbie Buchanan, Tom Holkenborg, Andy Dodd and Andy watts wiith song arranged by Michael Kosarin, Doug Besterman and Robbie Buchanan. The Additional song production was provided by Lucas Banker and Tom Holkenborg. The song was recorded at Todd-AO Scoring Stage (Studio City), Right Track Recording Studios (New York City), Olympic Studios (London) and Computer Hell Cabin (Encino). Lyrics ::(And every night, I lay awake) ::(And I find no conclusion) ::(And every night, it just stays the same) ::(In my dream of an absolution) ::In the nightlight, do you see what you dream? ::All your troubles, are they all what they seem? ::Look around you, then you may realize ::All the preachers, all with their lies. ::And I might know of our future ::But then you still control the past ::Only you know if you'll be together ::Only you know if we shall last ::In the night light, do you still feel your pain? ::For the valor you waited, it never came. ::If you were able, would you go change the past, ::To mend a faux pas with one last chance? ::And I might know of our future ::But then you still control the past ::Only you know if you'll be together tonight ::'Cause every night I will save your life ::And every night I will be with you ::Cause every night I still lay awake '' ::''And I dream of an absolution ::'Cause every night I will make it right ::And every night I will come to you ::But every night it just stays the same ::In my dream of an absolution ::In the nightlight, do you see what you dream? ::All your triumph, and all you'll ever be ::Look around you, then you may realize ::Happiness lies trapped in misery ::And who knows what of our future ::We can all try to change the past ::Only you know if you'll be together tonight ::'Cause every night I will save your life ::And every night I will be with you ::'Cause every night I still lay awake '' ::''And I dream of an absolution ::'Cause every night I will make it right ::And every night I will come to you ::But every night it just stays the same ::In my dream of an absolution ::(Instrumental) ::'Cause every night I will save your life ::And every night I will be with you ::'Cause every night I still lay awake ::And I dream of an absolution ::'Cause every night I will make it right ::And every night I will come to you ::But every night it just stays the same ::In my dream of an absolution ::And you'll see (and you'll see) ::What you'll be (what you'll be) ::And you'll see (and you'll see) ::All you can be (all you can be) ::Oh (oh) ::'Cause every night (every night) ::And every night (and every night) ::And every night (and every night) ::I will dream (I will dream) ::And you'll see (and you'll see) ::(yeah) That this is my dream (what you'll be) ::And you'll see ::Every night (all you can) (oh) ::I will always dream (yeah) ::'Cause every night (every night) ::And every night (and every night) ::And every night (and every night) ::I will dream (I will dream) Remixes Like Sonic's theme, "His World", there are multiple versions of this song. There is the in-game original, a "Nightlight" remix (remixed by Stephen Lipson and the composer Tyler Bates), a "Giorgio Moroder" Remix, a "Starry Night" Remix, a Jesse McCartney vs. Junkie XL" remix, the 2011 version bi-lingual album "TRANS//LATION 2" (by Justin Timberlake and Kendrick Lamar), the "Nightlight" version (by Jesse McCartney, John Legend and Sia Furler) from "TRANS//LATION 3: The Complete Anthology", and the 2019 version (by Patrick Stump, Donald Glover and Kacey Musgraves) from "TRANS//LATED: 10th Anniversary Album". In correspondence with Silver's storyline, all versions of the song have a futuristic aspect to them. The Giorgio Moroder remix is even more upbeat than the original. The Nightlight remix is a slower, semi A Capella version, while the JM vs JXL version is much more rock oriented as Tom Holkenborg produced its music track. The JM vs JXL version is the most popular out of all the remixes and is featured along with the original on the CD for the game, Sonic the Hedgehog Vocal Traxx: Several Wills. The lyrics are nearly identical in all versions (the only difference being back up vocals) and Connection to Silver *''All your troubles, are they all what they seem?'' - Silver thinking Sonic Sr is the Iblis Trigger. *''All the preachers, all with their lies'' - Mephiles tricking Silver. *''And I might know of our future'' - Silver coming from the future. *''If you were able, would you go change the past'' - Silver going back in time to change the future. *''To mend a faux pas with one last chance?'' - Silver being the one to change the future. *''But then you still control the past ''- Sonic Sr having the chance to control the past. *''We can all try to change the past'' - Sonic Sr, Shadow and Silver having the power to change the past. *''Happiness lies trapped in misery'' - When Iblis is sealed in the future, Blaze is sent to a different dimension in spite of Silver's protests. *''I will dream'' - Silver dreaming of a brighter future. *''And I dream of an absolution'' - Silver dreaming of putting a stop to the destruction of his future. *''And every night I will come to you'' - Silver coming to Blaze, Sonic Sr and his friends in order to help them. *''But every night it just stays the same'' - Silver and Blaze constantly battling Iblis, but unable to completely destroy him. It may also link to their entrapment in eternal darkness which cannot be lifted until Iblis is defeated. Trivia *"Dreams of an Absolution" has an instrumental part similar to the music for Green Hill Zone. Jesse McCartney and Junkie XL claims that even though this was not intended, it was appreciated. *In the Hub World in Sonic Generations, when in Silver's section of the hub, a short instrumental loop of this song was later arranged and played by Trevor Rabin. *The song can also be heard at the Mahjong Parlor in Yakuza 4, another one of Sega's productions. *The song's reference to Mephiles with the lyric "All the preachers, all with their lies" may possibly allude to the False Prophet in the Bible. External links *http://www.sonicstadium.org/articles/115/ Category:2006 songs Category:2011 songs Category:Jesse McCartney songs Category:John Legend songs Category:Hollywood Records singles Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Songs with music by Alan Menken Category:Songs written by Stephen Schwartz (composer) Category:Songs written by Junkie XL Category:Songs written by Diane Warren Category:Song recordings produced by Alan Menken Category:Song recordings produced by Robbie Buchanan Category:Song recordings produced by Junkie XL Category:Donald Glover songs Category:Kacey Musgraves songs Category:Patrick Stump songs Category:RCA Records singles Category:Glassnote Records singles Category:Island Records singles Category:Justin Timberlake songs Category:Kendrick Lamar songs Category:Sia (musician) songs Category:Song recordings produced by Pharrell Williams Category:Song recordings produced by Stargate (production team) Category:Song recordings produced by Timbaland Category:Song recordings produced by Justin Timberlake Category:Sonic the Hedgehog songs Category:Song recordings produced by Stephen Schwartz (composer)